1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical emission detection methods and more specifically, to laser pulse detection methods in FLIR systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
On the modern battlefield one of the most dangerous threats to optical radiation sensor systems is the pulsed laser. The detector surface of this type of sensor is most vulnerable to such threats since it is this surface that all incoming radiation impinges upon. For the forward looking infrared (FLIR) system the detector surface is the focal plane array (FPA). The previous method to detect laser pulses in FLIR systems was to provide several detectors external to the FPA specifically designed to detect laser pulses. The external detectors have lower sensitivity than the FPA, have noise problems, and are an additional cost.
While the prior art has reported using separate detectors none have established a basis for a specific technique that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is an internal detection technique of laser pulse that overcomes the cost, noise and sensitivity problems of the prior art external sensor detection method.